


friendly contest

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [46]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Pregnant Sex, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Chun-li and Cammy have questionable preferences, and those preferences lead them to a friendly wager. Who can get knocked up by a shota first?
Series: Commissions [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	friendly contest

It’s rare that Chun-li gets this much time to herself. Her job with Interpol keeps her very busy, and moves her around frequently. She wouldn’t complain, of course, it’s the ideal job for her and lines up perfectly with what she wants in life. Even rarer still, is being stationed in the same place as a friend, both of them having time off together. Surprisingly enough, Cammy White is in the same area as Chun-li, and the two are actually able to spend time together 

It’s a fairly sleepy town, one that isn’t busy and is out of the way, meaning, while it might be some relaxing time off, the two of them are fairly bored. There’s not much to do here, practically nothing in fact, but eventually, Cammy comes up with some entertainment for the both of them. They’re both well aware of their shared habit, and often indulge each other in stories of their exploits.

One way or another, both Cammy and Chun-li have come to love having sex with boys. Specifically, underage boys. It’s a passtime that is quite dangerous, and both know it’s one they can never be caught doing. It’s convenenient that both of them share this passion, as one might very well frown upon the other were that not the case. As it stands, the two of them often swap tales, and advice, helping each other out.

While this sleepy little town might not be good for much, there are some decent prospects among the local boys. Cammy and Chun-li have both spent time at the local park, both together and separate, scoping them out. Eventually, they notice two boys who seem to be fairly close. Any time one is at the park, the other isn’t far off, practically inseparable as they play together. 

“They remind me of us,” Cammy comments, one day when they’re both watching.

“If we were younger, maybe, we’re far too busy to be that close now,” Chun-li replies, and Cammy laughs. 

“Well, right now we’re not very busy at all. What do you say? They’re pretty cute right? I think we could have some fun with them.” Cammy suggests, and Chun-li nods.

“That’s why I’ve had my eyes on them as well,” Chun-li continues, sizing the boys up. “I think they’d do nicely. They can stay that close even while we fuck them, right?”

“Exactly what I was thinking. But, why don’t we make this fun?” Cammy suggests, and Chun-li raises a brow.

“What, another wager? You know I’m not going to let you win, Cammy,” Chun-li says, and Cammy laughs.

“Well, this’ll be an intense challenge. We are going to fuck these boys, but we’re going to see who can get knocked up first, alright?” Cammy suggests, and Chun-li smiles. It’s going to be one hell of a challenge, that’s for sure. But Chun-li isn’t one to back down from any sort of challenge, even one that has far reaching consequences like this.

“I accept. So, when do we get started?” Chun-li asks, but Cammy is already on her feet. She’s walking towards the boys, calling back over her shoulder.

“Why not right now?” she asks, and Chun-li bounces up, running to catch up.

“Here in the playground?” Chun-li asks, shocked. It’s bold, even for Cammy, but she can’t say she dislikes the idea. There aren’t very many people around right now, so the risk is pretty low. It would add to the thrill of it all either way, which is an undeniable plus.

“Mhm, you know this would be more fun than anything else they’re going to do here,” Cammy explains, and Chun-li has to agree. Two women like them, going after these boys? They’re lucky, that’s for sure. Of course, she hasn’t had as much time to prepare as she’d like. Neither of them have. Both are clad in their usual outfits, simple, if a bit extreme for a day out on the town. If Cammy had it her way, she would have changed first, but it’s not as if this will be the only chance. One session would be incredibly unlikely to get either of them knocked up, and they will have chances to be more flashy later.

For now, they simply move in on their prey. Like two lionesses, closing in on some game, they corner the boys. They’re so busy playing, and both of the women are stealthy enough that the boys don’t notice them until they’re right on top of them.

“Hello, boys,” Cammy says, announcing their presence. The first to turn and look at them is stunned to find such beautiful women standing so close to them. They’re like nothing they’ve ever seen, dressed in these exotic outfits, with muscled bodies the likes of which you’d only ever see on TV or in magazines. Of course, his jaw drops, and his friend does the same as soon as he sees them. It’s a wonderfully empowering feeling, one which neither Chun-li nor Cammy can ever seem to get used to. Boys are so much easier to impress than men, and it’s one reason why the two of them keep coming back to this.

“Hello, m-ma’am,” one of the boys speaks up, hesitant. The other is still too stunned, but Cammy moves in on the one who spoke first. He’s a bit taller, with light hair, and she’s already settled on him as her target. She leans down, getting closer to his level, and places her finger on his lips.

“Would you like to have some fun with us?” she asks, and the boy nods, frantically. He isn’t sure what’s going on, but his body is already reacting to the bombshells before him. Looking them up and down, the way their clothes hug their fit bodies, it’s causing his cock to get hard, and he knows he wants more of this feeling. Cammy laughs, leaning in for a quick kiss, and the boy shudders as her lips touch his.

“You’re with me, then,” Chun-li says, approaching the other boy. His hair is darker, and he seems a bit more timid, but that’s fine by her. She reaches down, feeling the bulge of his erection, and he whimpers in surprise. “This’ll be a lot of fun, boys, don’t worry.”

Of course, the two of them are worried. They know something about this isn’t right, but these women are so pretty, and already making them feel so good. It can’t hurt to go along with this, can it? They share a glance, their last chance to back out of this, but both of them nod, agreeing that they want to experience whatever Chun-li and Cammy have to offer. 

“What do you want us to do?” the light haired boy asks, and Cammy glances at Chun-li. The two share a quick look, always astounded by just how easy this is. Every time, whether they’re working together or on the prowl alone, boys seem to just melt at the sight of them. They’re so horny, so easy to get going, how could they ever stop doing this?

“Go ahead and strip,” Cammy orders, and the boys get to it. As they do, Chun-li and Cammy comment on them, comparing the two. They bicker back and forth about who got the better fuck, and argue about who will be the first to get knocked up. The boys aren’t really sure what’s going on, spurred on by hormones and desire, and not at all by reason. They can’t understand what’s going through the heads of these women, and they don’t really care. The way they are being commented on, discussed like this, only adds to the pleasure they feel. By the time they’re naked, Chun-li and Cammy have undressed enough to get down to business. 

“Are you ready?” Cammy asks, and Chun-li nods. The boys look at them, nervous and confused, completely out of their element. Their cocks stand ready, hard and eager for the bodies standing before them, and that’s all that is necessary. 

Cammy moves in first, squatting down in front of her chosen boy, taking him in hand and jacking him off for a few seconds, before leaning in to press her lips to his cock. She sucks him off, working him closer and closer to his limit already. He gasps out, trembling beneath her touch, already finding this to be more than he can handle.

Chun-li, however, is more direct. She helps her child down, onto his back, and climbs on. With his cock already hard, she sees no need to fool around, lining herself up and sinking down onto him. She’s already wet, so excited by the prospect of fucking him, and it’s no matter at all to fall into rhythm, bouncing on his young cock. She loves the way he whimpers, looking up at her like this is the best thing he’s ever felt. 

Without a doubt, it is, and that only makes it that much more fun. The way he struggles to keep up, to hold on and make this last, is so adorable. Of course, with Chun-li’s cunt squeezing him, he doesn’t stand a chance. Once she leans in close, letting him nuzzle his face in her breasts, he’s doomed. WIth a groan, he comes, his seed spilling into her.

Cammy is still pacing herself, sucking off the boy she’s chosen, getting him agonizingly close. But a quick glance over at Chun-li shows her just how far her friend has already pushed her target. She realizes that puts Chun-li a bit ahead of her, and quickly changes tactics. She pulls back, turning away from the boy and bending over, yanking her leotard aside and revealing herself to him. Without a second thought, he shoves into her, completely lost in his desire, in his need for her.

“Getting a head start, huh?” Cammy taunts, “It’s not going to matter you know, slow and steady wins the race.”

“Oh, please, he’ll be ready for round two by the time you’re getting your first creampie,” Chun-li counters, already grinding against the boy. She’s trying to push him, to urge him on to another erection as soon as his body is ready. They’re lost in the throes of their lovemaking, with Cammy bent over, eagerly taking it from behind, and Chun-li striving to start her second round, and the two of them hardly notice the approaching danger. 

“Now, where have those boys gone?” a voice calls out, incredibly close. Chun-li and Cammy both fall silent, recognizing the voice as one of the boys’ mothers. Before long, a second voice answers.

“I’m not sure, they were playing right around here. Do you think they’re hiding or something?” the second mother asks, and Cammy quickly shifts forward, pulling off the boy and hurriedly placing her hand over his mouth as he groans in frustration. She needs him to be quiet, and Chun-li does the same to muffle her boy. They wait, hearts racing, as the mothers continue their patrol. They pulled the boys off to the side, out of sight, and hope it is enough. They hope the moms will be lazy, and not search thoroughly for their sons just yet.

If they were to be caught like this, it would all be over. They both have fairly prestigious positions within their various organizations, but none of their connections would help if they were caught making love to underage boys like this. It’s a dangerous taboo, an addiction neither of them have been able to shake, and with the thrill that pervades even through the fear and worry, it’s easy to see why. Not much can top this feeling, and the risk is well worth the reward. 

“Well, we don’t quite need to head back yet, do we? Let’s give them some more time,” one mom says, and the other agrees. Cammy and Chun-li finally relax, letting their guard down as they listen to the footsteps growing fainter. Giving just a bit of extra time, they hold on to their prey, waiting to make sure the danger has passed before they finally get back to business.

“That was close,” Chun-li says, still shaking a bit from the excitement. “But it looks like you liked almost getting caught, hm?”

She reaches down, finding her lover is already hard once more. She wonders if it was the thrill of his mom being so close, while he was involved with an older woman? If so, he’s going to be a perfect little plaything. She begins jacking him off, meanwhile, Cammy is desperate to make up for lost time.

Without a word, she’s bent over once more, urging her target to get back to fucking her. He’s still hard, of course, not quite satisfied from being interrupted earlier, and it’s easy for him to get back in position, and begin pounding Cammy once more. She cries out for him, as soon as his cock enters her, emboldened by the retreat of their mothers. She’s reckless now, eager to catch up to Chun-li. It’s possible that that first round was enough to knock up her friend, and if that’s the case, Cammy can’t be falling behind this quickly. She isn’t going to lose this contest, she absolutely refuses.

If she’s quick enough, even in the worst case, she can guarentee a tie. It’s a flimsy excuse, when the truth is simply that she can’t get enough of young boys’ cocks. She wants his come inside of her, and would even if it weren’t for their contest. With that in mind, she begins bucking back against him. Before, she was letting him take charge, but now, she’s grinding her hips back against him, driving him wild.

All the while, Chun-li has managed to emulate her position. As if to drive the point home that she’s already felt his come inside of her once, Chun-li is now copying Cammy, bent over while the boy takes her from behind. Cammy begins redoubling her efforts, grinding back, desperate to wear down this boy’s resolve, but Chun-li matches her movement for movement. It’s an intense battle, one which only serves to drive the boys wild. They haven’t felt anything like this before, losing their first times to these bombshells. Of course they can’t keep up, it’s alll they can do to enjoy the ride.

Between the efforts of Chun-li and Cammy, it’s no time at all before they’re there. In unison, the boys come, filling Cammy and Chun-li with their seed. The climax is enough to push each of the women to their own limit, and they cry out with delight, coming as the seed of these young boys fill them. They are both hoping this will be enough to knock them up, will be the seed they need to get pregnant, but even so, this won’t be their last chance. Not if their plan works out, at least.

With the boys spent, panting from their efforts, Cammy and Chun-li pull away, straightening themselves up.

“Now, boys,” Cammy starts, both of the boys turning their attention to her. “You come here every day now, okay? You’ll get a chance to fuck your girlfriends, since you’re going to knock us up.”

Her command is firm, but friendly. She phrases it like it’s all so normal, some sort of fun game, and not setting them up so she and Chun-li can use them again and again to try and get pregnant. They both nod along, still in a daze from getting to fuck such incredible women, and the girls take their leave, heading back to where they’re staying. On the way, they chat.

“Next time, we should really dress up for them. Can you imagine them, ogling us in something really sexy?” Cammy asks, and Chun-li nods, agreeing.

“Yeah, that would be good. I bet it’ll drive them mad, don’t you?” Chun-li says, and Cammy laughs.

“This is too much fun, but don’t think for a second I’m going to let you win. You might have gotten your boy to come twice today, but there’s no way that’s happening again. From now on, I’m going to take the lead and keep the lead.”

“We’ll see,” Chun-li says, and the two take their leave of each other for the day. Their plans for tomorrow feature heavily on their minds, however.

~X~

“Oh, wow, you’ve been waiting for us, haven’t you?” Chun-li says, and the boy she fucked the day before blushes. He’s so adorably nervous, she feels herself getting fired up already. Of course, the way he looks her up and down, eyes darting all over her, never quite sure where to land, is an added thrill. She’s wearing an outfit that is far more revealing than the one the day before. Her usual outfit is tight, accentuating her body, but this one hardly covers it. What little fabric their is clings tightly to her muscled skin, and he can’t seem to take his eyes off of her body. He stares at her exposed breasts, at her thighs, never focusing on one place for long.

“Of course they waited,” Cammy says, “Like they’d pass up another chance with us.”

She’s dressed up as well, in a combination of her usual garb and a sailor suit. The school girl innocence that might usually be gained from such a combination is all but lost, given the “skirt” is so short it’s nothing more than a ruffle, and the top is unbuttoned, exposing the majority of Cammy’s breasts. Her target is at a complete loss, staring at her, his cock already straining against his pants. Cammy loves the attention, loves seeing this child brought so low by her sexy body, and can’t get enough of this feeling. “It’s okay, take it all in. I’m your girlfriend, after all, and it’s only right for a boyfriend to want to stare at me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, and she love show polite he is with her.

“Such a little gentleman!” Cammy teases, “Did your mommy teach you that?”

“Y-yeah,” he says, and Cammy laughs. 

“That’s so cute. Well, come here little gentleman, show me just how rough you can be!” Cammy orders, and the boy frantically approaches her. This time, Cammy lies back, piushing her panties aside, letting the boy mount her. “Make me proud, and fill me up, okay?”

“Mhm,” he answers, already thrusting into her. She can tell he’s enjoying himself, loving every second of this union, and it fills her heart with a twisted sense of joy. She loves corrupting young boys like this, revealing just how horny they are, and letting them show her by fucking her. No man could ever compare to the purity of this lust, to the desire these boys show as they frantically fuck her. It’s intoxicating, more than any alchohol, and Cammy’s head is soon swimming as she is overwhelmed by her desire. 

Chun-li is getting busy as well, once again forcing her submissive boy to the ground. He’s helpless before her, especially as she mounts him, revealing that she didn’t bother with panties. It’s an easy matter for her to straddle him, to sink down onto him, and begin frantically riding him once more. She has a point to prove, to show Cammy just how much she’s out of her league. Chun-li is good at this, damn good, and she is not going to be shown up by anyone, not even her friend.

She’s going to get knocked up first, she’s going to carry this boy’s child, and she’s going to win. That’s what she keeps thinking, bouncing furiously on top of the boy, driving herself wild with the feeling of his cock filling her cunt. He’s so young, so cute, and so pathetically submissive. While Cammy enjoys how easy it is to thrill these boys, Chun-li is more in the mind to control them. To dominate them. This submissive boy is perfect for her, and she loves every second of riding him. If she could, she’d make this last forever, nothing but the feeling of him writhing beneath her, completely lost in the thrill of her body. 

He’s all hers, her perfect little boyfriend, and Chun-li isn’t about to give this up for anything. She’s not going to let Cammy win, and she’s not going to rest until this boy has knocked her up. She’s riding him so intensely it’s all he can do to stare up at her, Eventually, he reaches up, pushing aside the bits of fabric covering her breasts, grabbing hold of her as she rides him. He squeezes her, touching her, and it only adds to the pleasure she feels.

“You’re such a good boy,” Chun-li praises him, “So why don’t you give me what I need, hm?”

The boy is at a loss for words, blushing, not able to meet her gaze. She knows this is all too much for him, that she is far more woman than he would be able to handle, especially dressed like this. But he’ll get used to it. She and Cammy will come here every day, letting these boys fuck them as much as they can manage, then fucking them beyond that, milking every drop out of them that they can manage, until they know who wins this contest. Chun-li knows it’ll be her. She’s already got the lead, she’s not going to lose it, and as she feels the boy tensing up beneath her once more, she cries out.

“Beat you again, Cammy!” She exclaims, exhilarated as his seed spills into her, filling her. It’s such a warm feeling, so perfect, especially knowing it’s put her in the lead once more.

“Not by much,” Cammy answers, her breath hitching. The boy she’s chosen is still railing into her, but he finally begins to slow, groaning as he pushes into her one last time. He comes, filling her up just as Chun-li finally comes down from the high of her orgasm. Cammy cries out, thrilled to have his seed inside of her once more. It’s a wonderful feeling, so warm, so intimate, and she always loves every second of it. Naturally, she’s nowhere near done with him. As soon as he pulls back, she kneels, turning to face him as she does. She grabs hold of his cock, stroking him off, leaning in to kiss the tip.

“W-what, but I…” the boy protests, but Cammy shushes him.

“It’s okay, you don’t want your girlfriend to lose do you? Come on, you’ve gotta have some more for me, right? Don’t you want to knock me up?” Cammy coaxes him, building him up. His cock was beginning to soften, but at her words and her efforts, he’s quickly growing hard once more.

“Don’t force it, Cammy, you’re going to hurt the poor dear,” Chun-li chastises. She’s opting for a slower route, simply kissing and holding her chosen target, letting his body build back up to readiness naturally. His refractory period can’t be that long, given how young he is, and she already has the lead anyway. Cammy has to catch up, however, so she’s not going to slow down this pace at all.

“Oh, nonsense, he’s already ready again!” Cammy calls out to Chun-li, getting down on the ground. This time, instead of laying down, she contorts herself, lifting her legs up until her knees are beside her head. It’s harder without someone pinning her down, but she gets into the perfect position for him to mount her, and thrust down into her. It’s the perfect pose for his seed to fill her, and she knows it’ll give her the edge she needs over Chun-li. “Now, come on and fuck me!”

Not needing any further coaxing, he gets into position. Shoving his cock down into her, the boy groans, surprised at how much better this feels. Like this, Cammy is so tight, giving herself over to him completely. He can’t help himself, falling into a furious pace, ramming his cock into her as quickly as he can manage. Cammy love sit, she loves the feeling of him using her like this, doing nothing but trying to fuck her senseless. Of course, he’s still so young that it’s not anything like having a man take charge, and that, somehow, makes it better. A boy being driven this wild by her body, doing anything just to ram his cock into her, is even better than with a man, and Cammy is soon crying out, driven mad by the bliss of him ramming into her. Like this, she could almost forget the competition, wanting nothing more than to be fucked by him for as long as he can manage.

Naturally, that would only help her odds in the long run anyway. She;s moaning, crying out, and Chun-li watches, absentmindedly touching herself to the sight of her friend in a mating press, getting pounded by this boy. It won’t be long before her boyfriend is ready again, and she can afford to watch for now. By the time Cammy’s boyfriend is there, crying out as he thrusts down into her one last time, his seed pouring into her, Cammy has been pushed through several orgasms. It should be embarrassing, how much she loves this, but it feels so good that she doesn’t much care.

“Ah, fuck, yes, that did it for sure I can just feel it,” Cammy says, and Chun-li laughs.

“Good for you if it did, but I’m sure I got knocked up yesterday,” she teases, and Cammy glares at her. 

“If it’s that close, we’ll never know anyway. Why don’t you just ride him again already? His cock is so hard from watching me, he’s definitely ready,” Cammy taunts, and Chun-li shakes her head.

“Sorry, I was wanting to watch the show you put on. It’s cute, seeing you hand yourself over to a boy like that,” Chun-li knows Cammy is a bit sensitive about her preference, and knows just how to needle that. 

“The results will say whose way is better,” Cammy says, huffing. “Let’s just get back to it.”

They carry on for hours, until the boys’ mothers come looking once more. Taking their leave, full of come and satisfied, Chun-li and Cammy promise to come back again the next day. They’re going to make a habit of this, as long as they’re stuck in this sleepy town.

~X~

“You boys did a great job,” Cammy says, not for the first time. She’s riding her boyfriend, continuing the daily tradition that has gone on for months now. It’s still just as good as before, even if they’ve gotten so used to this. It’s a bit harder for her to move, considering the bulge of her belly, but that’s only proof of how much she enjoys this. She glances over to Chun-li, who is also hugely pregnant by now, the two of them finally coming up on the end of their terms.

“They did, didn’t they?” Chun-li asks, chuckling. “Triplets for both of us, isn’t that amazing?”

“Such a shame it was so close, though. I’m sure I won, but there’s just no way to tell!” Cammy says, bouncing away on her boyfriend’s cock. She’s so proud of him now, of how long he can last. What used to only be a few moments of pleasure has not stretched out, and he lasts longer each and every time.

“We’ll just have to try again, won’t we?” Chun-li suggests, and Cammy nods. Chun-li is still gifted when it comes to the art of riding, even with her bulging belly in the way. They have to take things a bit slower now, given how far along they are, but it doesn’t do much to diminish the fun that they have.

“Can you believe you’re both going to be daddies?” Cammy asks, her boyfriend shaking his head. It’s all too much for him, and he’s still trying to wrap his mind around how any of this happened. He loves being inside of Cammy though, loves every second of fucking her, and wouldn’t trade it for the world. “I guess it is a bit much to take in, huh? Well, don’t worry, you just get to worry about the fun part. Even after we give birth, we’re going to keep coming back, so you can knock us up again. Maybe me and Chun-li will even do a trade for the next time, how does that sound?”

“That  _ would _ be a nice change of pace,” Chun-li agrees, and the boys share a glance. This is the most fun they’ve ever had, and a change up like that sounds like it would be delightful. They’ve each gained an appreciation for the other’s girlfriend, considering how often they watch each other fuck.

“Ah, fuck, nothing is better than this,” Cammy exclaims, aas she picks up her pace. Even this slower pace, having to be careful of the children she’s carrying within her, is enough to drive Cammy wild. She’s addicted to this feeling, to fucking her young boyfriend and having him come inside of her. Of course she’d want to do the contest again, to repeat every bit of it. She loves being knocked up, loves knowing it was this boy who did it to her. It’s so wrong, on so many levels, but it drives her crazy just thinking about it.

Even now, the thought is enough to spike her arousal, to make her groan, nearing her climax already. She keeps thinking about what people might say, or think. She loves knowing that their moms will never know their sons had children, that they won’t even know they’re grandmothers already. There’s a certain thrill to the taboo of it all, and as she slams down onto her boyfriend once more, crying out as she comes, he finishes inside of her once more.

It’s such a good feeling, and Cammy knows she’ll never get enough. She hears Chun-li crying out as well, knowing her friend and partner in this crime is enjoying herself as well. This contest might have been a tie, but like hell she’s going to let the next one be that close. No, Cammy will definitely win the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
